


Life (fanvid + fanmix)

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Series: Life [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Embedded Video, Fanmix, Fanvids, Horror, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video and a playlist for the Life zombie AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life (fanvid + fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Video clips from "Castle", and "Heroes".  
> Song: "Faceless" by Red  
> Voiceover from the film "Ravenous".
> 
> * * *
> 
> Playlist leans heavily toward the hard end of the musical spectrum. Yeah, I'm a horror geek _and_ a metalhead. You're surprised?

* * *


End file.
